moonsshinningfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Character Art/ Charart For Approval
This is where you put the charart you want to put up for approval. Only the leader, deputy, and senior warriors may CBA an image. Limit 30 images, 5 images per user. Bluestar (Ki) Putting it up for approval because Moon didn't.... I didn't know how to make it smaller so I didn't bother putting it up for approval 01:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Add shading [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 18:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you have shading? ♥Kitty! 01:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf (Ki) Here she is! Aww so cute, right? 16:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Lovely! Is it shaded and highlighted? There is waste near the ears, paws, and tail. Erase it [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 18:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) blur the highlighst 17:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) <3 Hollyleaf...so cute! there are small bits of waste around the kitty. other wies i think she is beutiful :D ♥Kitty! 00:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snowfur(ki) Heres Snowfur, Bluestar's sister. Moonshine helped me and i dont know how to make the white part go away. Kittylove1 17:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! Lighten and even out the shading But pretty [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 18:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Moons helping me make her again ill repost her later Kittylove1 20:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Stupid siggie.... Im tring to add Snowfur Kittylove1 20:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) K added her Kittylove1 20:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Much better Any comments? Kittylove1 14:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope... Gorgeous. CBA? [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 21:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Snowfur has gray ears. 22:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Gray ear tips. And next time, don't thumb the image... nice work... 03:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I needed to thumb the image because it wouldnt resize. And is it light or dark gray tips? ♥Kitty! 01:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I need to change the heading because it still needed work. so. dark gray. 22:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Working on her i cahnged the heading cuz i can :D ♥Kitty! 00:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded :D I might have made the ears to light.... ♥Kitty! 05:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hhhhheeellllllllllllooooooo? Any comments now that i has added Grey tips???? ♥Kitty! 16:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Graystripe (Ki) Graykitty! 17:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you take away the waste please. Kittylove1 14:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED 22:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Did you save the image right, because there are a lot of white spots around it 12:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Why is this for aproval is it still need work!! ♥Kitty! 00:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Leopardfoot (Ki) Leopardkitty! 17:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you take away the waste please. Kittylove1 14:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It won't come off 22:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) You can just erase them is pixlr or something ♥Kitty! 01:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They prob. came back when/if you resized it. try erasing them again. ♥Kitty! 00:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf (MCA) I know there is waste and I am trying to get rid of it so please comment on something other than that.-- 12:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Tone down the highlight on the butt thigh and blur the highlughts LOTS. Define the shading, and there should be a highlight on the shoulder. --Ivyshell. I think her nose should be darker. ♥Kitty! 15:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) It should be black [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 14:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Moon you have been working on this for a loooonnnggg.... time! are you done? Why is this For aproval! needs work. ♥Kitty! 00:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather-(A) Jayfeather as an apprentice! Cute right? [[User:Hazeleye|'Weasels?']] [[User Talk:Hazeleye|'I']] [[Ignition|'think']] [[If I Survived: Spottedleaf's Story|'it's']] [[Project Character Art|'Hazeleye...']] 14:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) So cute!! Make highlighing a little brighter? ♥Kitty! 01:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Make his eyes foggy-er ♥Kitty! 00:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Mothwing (MCA) Psst! Oh looky here! Mothwing! Comments? --Stormboot Cute! can you fill in the ear nose eyes and erase the waste? ♥Kitty! 01:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh and fill in the whitespots. ♥Kitty! 01:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh and one morething I think this shouldn't be for aproval yet needs work ♥Kitty! 12:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (Ki) Been meaning to upload this. I'll fix the white parts the next time I Reupload. Comments? ~Fallen 00:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Fallen can you resize this, and fix the shading/ highligting? ♥Kitty! 00:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The "For Aproval" Problem Am I going crazy or is practically EVERYTHING for aproval! If I see some thing like that again First: I will Change The heading Second: I will freak out! Third: I will post as a comment that i freaked out! I mean seriosly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am hurting but this is just ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Kitty! 00:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies Category:Siggies